


Havve, Play Despacito

by Bajillian



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Gen, can't have a TWRP fic without shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 12:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19334869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bajillian/pseuds/Bajillian
Summary: Sung has a new idea, and Havve reluctantly agrees to be his test subject.





	Havve, Play Despacito

Sung was always thinking of new ideas for projects, a lot of which were ways to improve Havve. Havve usually declined the offers, since a lot of them were over-the-top and unnecessary, but he did let some minor changes slide.

Havve was sitting up on a table in their makeshift medbay while Sung checked out his robotics. Nothing serious, just routine maintenance. Though Sung seemed to be focused, he was bouncing slightly in place, which made Havve a bit uneasy.

“COULD YOU REFRAIN FROM… WHATEVER IT IS YOU ARE DOING WITH YOUR BODY WHILE YOUR HANDS ARE IN MY CHEST CAVITY.”

“Hm?” Sung looked up, eyebrows raised. It took him a moment to come out of his concentrated state, and he let out an embarrassed chuckle. “Oh, yeah, of course,” he said as he stopped bouncing. “Sorry, I’m really excited about… an idea I have.”

If Havve could roll his eyes, he would’ve. He was too tired to argue today anyway. “AS LONG AS I DO NOT HAVE SIX ARMS UPON CONSCIOUSNESS, THEN I SUPPOSE I CAN ALLOW IT THIS TIME.”

Sung nearly squealed with joy, but did his best to contain himself. “Okay, no extra arms,” he said with a smile. “Maybe another time.”

“I HIGHLY DOUBT THAT.”

Sung shrugged. “Hey, you never know. But I promise that’s not what I had in mind.” He removed his hands from Havve. “Alright, everything seems to be in order. I’ll leave your chest open, since I need to access it for my idea. You just have to power down.”

One of Havve’s fans sped up for a few seconds, the robot equivalent to a sigh. He seemed to be really thinking over this decision. “DO NOT TRY ANYTHING EXCESSIVE, OR THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES.” With that, his eyes dimmed.

Sung wasn’t sure if this idea counted as excessive, but he knew he could reverse it if needed. He grabbed his blueprints to get to work, and made sure to take his time. So much effort had gone into studying a couple of devices that shared a similar idea, and then modifying it to work with Havve’s internal structure. The only thing that would mess something up would be his excitement, but he managed to keep his hands (and the rest of his body) steady. It took him a few hours, and surprisingly, he stayed focused the whole time. Now all he had to do was wake Havve up to see if it actually worked.

“I DO NOT SEE EXTRA LIMBS, SO THAT IS A GOOD SIGN,” was the first thing that came from the robot upon waking up. “WHAT DID YOU DO, EXACTLY.”

“I want it to be a surprise,” Sung said. “If I tell you, then it’s not as fun. I’m sure you’ll figure it out soon.”

“THAT SOUNDS OMINOUS.”

“I promise it’s not. Just trust me on this.”

“THERE IS VERY LITTLE I CAN TRUST YOU WITH.” Havve’s eyes flickered. “BUT I SUPPOSE I CAN HUMOR YOU BRIEFLY.” 

Sung gave Havve a smile as he started cleaning up his things. “Perfect. I’m gonna be down here for a little longer, so you can head out now.”

Havve was already making his way out the door by the time Sung was finished speaking. He met Meouch, who was in the kitchen, searching in the fridge. “HELLO, COMMANDER.”

Meouch turned is head for a second before looking back in the fridge. “Suh, dude. Done with maintenance?”

“YES. THE DOCTOR ALSO MADE AN ADDITION TO MY BODY, THOUGH I AM UNCLEAR AS TO WHAT SPECIFICALLY.”

“Oh, good. He didn’t give ya any hints?”

“NO.”

“Well, let’s hope he didn’t add missiles comin’ outta yer ass or somethin’.” Meouch chuckled, proud of his response even if Havve wasn’t. He spent some more time looking in the fridge. “Hey, Hogan? Remind me ta’buy more beers the next time we buy food.”

Havve was about to respond when his eyes glowed a bit brighter, and he loudly spoke in a somehow more monotone version of his voice. “I SET A REMINDER FOR YOU.”

Meouch turned around when he heard that. “Come again?”

Havve was frozen for a moment, just processing what the fuck just happened. Was that it? Was that what had been added to him?

“Uh… bud? Ya with me?”

“WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT.”

Meouch furrowed his brows. “How am I s’posed ta’know? You said it.”

After a beat, Havve charged back down to the medbay, and Meouch followed after him. The cat man wanted to know what was going on and also prevent Havve from murdering Sung.

“Oh, hey! The gang’s almost all here,” Sung said. He was just about to start heading up, and nearly walked right into Havve.

“WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME.”

Sung raised his eyebrows. “Did it work?”

“Did _what_ work?” Meouch asked. 

“THE COMMANDER REQUESTED THAT I REMIND HIM TO MAKE A PURCHASE, AND I RESPONDED OUTSIDE OF MY OWN FREE WILL.” Havve’s eyes flickered before he repeated, “WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME.”

Sung smirked. “Hey, Siri… remind me to work out later.”

Sung’s phone screen lit up, and soon, Siri responded: “Okay, I’ll remind you.”

“I DO NOT UNDERSTAND.”

“Doc, did… did ya turn Hogan into Siri?”

“DO NOT BE RIDICULOUS. I AM STILL HAVVE HOGAN.”

“Yeah, Havve’s right, I didn’t turn him into Siri, but…” Sung grabbed his blueprints to show the two. “I studied up on virtual assistants like Siri and Alexa, and implemented it into Havve.”

“I AM NOT AN ASSISTANT. I AM ABOVE YOU.”

“I’m not saying you’re an assistant, but you now have the same capabilities as them.”

“I AM CAPABLE OF MUCH WORSE IF YOU DO NOT REMOVE YOUR RECENT ADDITIONS.”

Meouch tapped Havve’s arm. “Hey, Hogan… tell me a joke.”

Havve’s eyes brightened. “WHAT PART OF THE CAR IS THE LAZIEST. ...THE WHEELS, BECAUSE THEY ARE ALWAYS TIRED.”

“Wait, wait, Commander, I’ve got it.” Sung looked back at Havve. “Havve… play Free Bird!”

“Oh, _please_ play Free Bird!” Meouch said.

Havve had no choice but to start playing Free Bird, which made Sung and Meouch fall into a giggling fit as the murder bot chased them around.


End file.
